herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Lee
Jason Benjamin Lee (born June 20, 2003), is a Kryptonian-Human Hybrid who secretly operates as Earth's greatest superhero, one of the most powerful individual's in the universe, and one of the multiverse's greatest defenders, Super-Spider, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow", and "The Last Son of Krypton", and one of the founding members of The Elite Force, acting as the leader of the volatile group. When scientists Richard Lee and R'Mani were accidently transported to the planet of Krypton three years back in time, they were assisted by scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, whom infused their bloods with each other. When the brilliant Jor-El realized that Krypton was doomed, he and Lara spent the designed a pod that would sustain an infant of natural birth, which led to them pro-creating a child Kal-El, while Richard and R'Mani began to expect a child of their own, the future Jason Lee. Creating a formula that would allow Kal-El to fuse to Lee when he arrived on Earth, Richard and R'Mani were trusted with the scientific discovery and sent back to Earth, eventually managing to combine Kal-El with the newly born Jason Lee, giving him a Kryptonian "half-breed" physiology. However, the Spider-Totem warned Lee's parents his powers would not be activated until a genetically enhanced spider created from the remains of a Kryptonian were to bite him, leading to Richard devoting himself to creating the spider so that the Spider-Totem would possess it. Eventually, Lee was sent to the custody of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents mysteriously died in a plane crash. As a graduating middle school student, Lee was bitten by the very same radioactive, genetically engineered spider, created from the fossilized remains of an inhabitant from Krypton, and served as a conduit to the Speed Force, gaining incredible powers and became a wrestler under the moniker of Super-Spider. After his uncle was killed by a criminal Lee did not bother to stop forty minutes prior, he decided to become a vigilante and crime-fighter, attracting the world's attention. While paid a visit by the spirit of the deceased Spider-Totem as well as billionaire Tony Stark who had taken an interest in Lee and was secretly the mysterious hero, Iron Man, Lee made himself a new suit with the help of Stark Industries technology and managed to track down his uncle's killer, discovering the man to simply be someone who needed money to save his family and did not mean to kill his uncle, finally deciding to forgive him and allowed him to escape, and decided to continue his own hero work. While he continued to try and prove himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Iron Man so he could become an official partner of his, after the latter had announced himself as a superhero, Lee had encountered the illegal activities of Birdman, and The Syndicate, who were attempting to sell illegal Stark Industries weaponry onto the black market. Believing that capturing Birdman and dismantling The Syndicate would prove his worth as a hero, Lee decided to go after Birdman alone, with only Ned Leeds' help, while attempting to keep his secrets from May, gain the affections of Liz Allan, and win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Lee had learned Birdman was Allan's father and then stopped his robbery of the Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Tony offering Lee an official superhero partnership, which Lee turned down in order to continue being a small-time hero in New York. While beginning his sophomore year, Lee stopped a mysterious attempted assassination in a mall, where he learned more about his "destiny", and the mysterious criminal organization, The Hand. Investigating The Hand, Lee joined forces with Daredevil and the enhanced individual, Jessica Jones, even learning the former's identity as blind lawyer, Matt Murdock, and later was recruited by Stick, Murdock's former mentor, alongside vigilante Luke Cage and billionaire Danny Rand to destroy The Hand, ending with the life of Stick and the apparent sacrifice of Daredevil. With his victory over The Hand, Lee found his reputation as Super-Spider boosted even more, as many began to regard him as the world's greatest hero, albeit one with a mixed reception. Deciding to honor his ally's final wish alongside Rand, Lee decided to continue to protect New York as a superhero, even taking on Rand and his girlfriend, Colleen Wing as his mentor's in order to become a superior hero. Later, Lee and Rand would both aid Cage to put an end to Bushmaster and his criminal actions within Harlem. Arguably the first major superhero, Lee is the ultimate eponymous titular main protagonist of the Super-Spider franchise, one of the main protagonists of The Elite Force film series, and overall main protagonist of the entire Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Film-Verse (SHICEF), and is widely recognized as the natural leader of the superhero community, the most iconic hero throughout the multiverse, and the character who defined the superhero genre, having done various things, all ranging from solving minor street issues with other street-level vigilante's to saving the entire multiverse all by himself. Biography Early Life The Last Son of Krypton Kal-El was born on August 10, 2000 in the outskirts of Kandor on planet Krypton, to Jor-El, a scientist in the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and his wife Lara Lor-Van-El in the wake of a military coup d’état led by his father's lifelong friend and commander in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, General Dru-Zod. Following a difficult birth, Kal-El's first cries were heard by the nearby Rondors outside the House of El Citadel. Explaining that since scientists, Richard Lee and R'Mani had been displaced from their planet of Earth, to Krypton, and each donated blood to one another to not only help them survive Krypton's harsh environment but to build a "perfect child that would bring light to the cosmos", Kal-El would be merged with a baby that Richard Lee and R'Mani would procreate in three years' time, as prothesized by the Spider-Totem. The first Kryptonian conceived from natural birth on the planet in centuries since the end of the age of Krypton's cosmic expansion, Kal-El was Jor-El's proof that their race could continue on past the planet's demise. In the time leading to Kal-El's birth, Jor-El had made preparations to save his son, developing a specialized pod to deliver him to Richard and R'Mani's home planet, Earth, located many light years away from Krypton. Jor-El deduced that his son would develop astonishing powers during his time on the planet, becoming a godlike figure he hoped would lead the planet's population to greatness. Jor-El handed Richard and R'Mani two serum's to give to both their future son and Kal-El once he arrived on Earth to drink, so that their two children would merge into one great one before teleporting the pair away. Moments before bidding his son goodbye, Jor-El bonded the genetic information within Krypton's Growth Codex into the cells of Kal-El's body, after which he finally placed a command key into the starship. As his parents prepared the launch sequence for his ship, however, General Zod and his forces invaded the Citadel and engaged his former friend in a duel, desperate to retrieve the Growth Codex and abort the launch. Lara, however, succeeded in launching the starship, inducing an enraged Zod to mortally stab her husband through a gap in his armor, killing him. Determined to retrieve the Codex, Zod ordered Kal-El's pod to be shot down, but at that moment the Sapphire Guards overtook Zod's army, the Sword of Rao, destroying their aircraft. This gave just enough time for the Phantom Drive of Kal-El's ship to active, allowing Kal-El to escape to freedom and sent him into a coma, which he would be released from as soon as he landed on Earth. Three years later, on June 20, 2003, on Earth, Jason Lee, son of R'Mani and Richard Lee was born in Queens, New York City, whilst Kal-El landed in the same area, miles away from the hospital where Lee was born, also bringing with him a meteor shower, mainly made up of Kryptonite (elements from Krypton's core). R'Mani brought Jason Lee while Richard took Kal-El and both fed the children a serum, combining the two into one. The Spider-Totem once again visited the two, having transported Kal-El's spaceship underneath the apartment building of R'Mani's sister and her husband, May and Ben Parker. Informing them that Lee's Kryptonian powers would not activate, unless bitten by a spider of Kryptonian origin, Richard devoted himself to creating the very spider that the Spider-Totem would possess. Growing Up in New York Due to Richard being close to Oscorp CEO, Norman Osborn, Lee became best friends with Harry Osborn, and managed to impress Norman with his high intelligence, and would often help Harry out with his education, despite being the same age. Eventually, Richard and R'Mani died mysteriously in a plane crash after dropping Lee off in his Aunt May and Uncle Ben's apartment, leaving him to be raised by the two at the age of four. After their deaths, the Parker's and Lee were visited by government agents who had a meeting with both May and Ben, who both placed Lee in his room to play with toys, not wanting him to listen in on the conversation. Beginning to attend school, Lee befriended his classmate, Ned Leeds, who became his best friend, as well as acquaintance, Michelle Jones, who was known at first for being shy before eventually becoming more stoic and cold, often taking joy in mocking him, although Lee never held this against her. During this time period, Lee would gain a love interest in her, although this remained dormant for many years. However, due to stopping his assault on Ned, his high intelligence, poor background, social skills, and tendency to make him look bad, he found himself deadlocked in a rivalry and bullied by wealthy student, Eugene Thompson, who went by Flash. Lee would continue to allow himself to be bullied by Flash in order to prevent him from bullying others. Lee would also become friends with Betty Brant. Later on when he was six, Harry would leave for Europe, leaving Lee alone. Becoming Super-Spider Accepted into Midtown School of Science and Technology On December 1, 2016, Lee's application to join Midtown School of Science and Technology from 2017 - 2021 was accepted, which he celebrated alongside his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Lee was also granted a new phone as an early Christmas present by Ben. Lee later excitedly revealed the news to Ned, who was overjoyed he would be joining him, Michelle, Betty, and unfortunately Flash, who had spent the previous months, bullying Lee for not having been able to join Midtown School of Science and Technology. During the school day, Lee, Ned, and Michelle would travel to Midtown, alongside other students who had received their application from October 1 - December 1, to learn more about Midtown, and eventually many were given the chance to join the academic decathlon team. Having made it into the final cut on Wednesday, alongside Ned, Michelle, Flash, and other students from other middle schools, such as Sally Avrill, Abraham Brown, Cindy Moon, Charles Murphy, Zoha Morn, and Josh Spinelli. Zoha would become smitten with Flash and they began dating, with Zoha becoming another one of Lee's bullies, Lee and the others later met the decathlon's leader, a junior named Liz Allan, whom he became smitten with. Investigating His Parents Later that day, while Lee was having lunch with his new friends, Flash picked up on Lee's happiness, and was quick to squash it, taunting him on how his parents didn't die but left him, because he was too pathetic, and claimed his uncle and aunt would soon follow their example, before insulting him as a poor orphan. While Lee's other friends continued to defend him until Flash left the table, Lee himself was very hurt by the accusations, before deciding to find out why his parents did leave. Asking his Uncle Ben on the subject of his father and mother, Lee discovered a briefcase belonging to his father, and Ben allowed him to keep it out of nostalgia. Ben also explained to his nephew how Lee's father once saved him and they became lifelong best friends, and praised his father for meeting May, and told him that his father had left specific instructions for his briefcase: Only Lee was allowed to see it, and he could only see it if he questioned their whereabouts. Field Trip Discovering His Powers Ben's Death Hunting Ben's Killer Internet Sensation Discovered by Tony Stark Recruited by Tony Stark Visited By The Spider-Totem Creating New Super-Suit First Battle of Gulmira First Super-Powered Clash Keeping the Suit Back to Daily Life Midtown School of Science and Technology Student Hero Duty Bank Robbery Found by Ned Leeds Dinner with Aunt May Party Invitation Liz Allan's Party Conflict with the Syndicate Chase of Birdman's Crew Saved by Iron Man Tracking Birdman Decathlon Trip Damage Control Truck Attack Trapped in the Storage Vault Washington Monument Rescue Back to New York Ambush at Ferry Final Test Losing His Suit Return to School Birdman's Secret Vibrator's Ambush Confronting Birdman Hijacking of the Stark Plane Duel at Coney Island Hero of New York Returning to School Rejecting Stark's Offer War for New York Tremors and Chaos Investigating Midland Circle Escape from Midland Circle Defenders United Battle at Royal Dragon Questioning of Sowande Protecting His Allies Rescue of Trish Walker Daredevil's Secrets Revealed Fighting Iron Fist Taking Down Midland Circle Discovering the Construction Kidnapping of Iron Fist Police Interrogation Traveling to Midland Circle Destruction of Midland Circle New York's Protector Meeting With Jessica Jones and Luke Cage Avenging Matt Murdock Personality In his civilian persona, Jason Lee portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned, polite, and mild-mannered attitude, constantly acting like a klutz. Outside of his Super-Spider alter ego, Lee lives the life of a normal fourteen-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his family, friends, and classmates. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast (to the point where he has been referred to as the most intelligent super-genius in the world, even by the most intelligent people in the world), capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters, and Synthetic Webbing as well as other materials his crime-fighting career might need from limited financial funds. He gathers both science and comic books in his room (even being considered a science nerd and comic geek), along with his Super-Spider costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Lee is described as someone who complements Nick Fury, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner's intellect level, especially in regards to science. He is also someone who is regularly late, due to his possession of "Lee's Luck". This trait amplified when he became Super-Spider, due to his intensive crime-fighting obligations. Despite being extremely powerful, Lee still possesses the qualities of an average teenager: shy, smart, troubled, awkward, intelligent, and if pushed to a limit, broody, aggressive, and sarcastic. After gaining his powers, Lee's own tendency to use humor was amplified, often using sarcasm and wittiness before and during his fights with criminals. Lee could be somewhat vengeful and wrathful, as when he became Super-Spider, he initially tried to find the criminal who killed his Uncle Ben before his crime-fighting spree ultimately evolved into something more righteous and heroic. He also humiliated his rival, Flash Thompson without actually hurting him in front of the basketball team simply out of petty revenge for the years of bullying and harassment he endured from him. However, after receiving his powers, Lee had trouble controlling them and could be somewhat destructive when using them, which is best shown when he accidently destroyed his bathroom, dented a football goal, shattered a basketball hoop, and decimated a door. This is ultimately what led to Lee controlling and restraining his powers for the rest of his life. Many people have noted that Super-Spider is merely Lee's personality amplified and that if a person were to judge closely, they would see that both the timid Lee and the extremely heroic Super-Spider are one and the same. As Super-Spider, Lee is actually exceptionally kind-hearted, caring, brave, and charismatic, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, good morals, empathy, honesty, patriotism, and innate selfless benevolence, known beyond the planet of Earth and his own dimension as one of the multiverse's greatest superheroes, if not the greatest, even overshadowing his other counterparts. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian-Spider Hybrid Physiology/Homo Superior Physiology/Connection to the Speed Force: Having been bitten by a radioactive, genetically engineered "super-spider" of Kryptonian origin that had also existed as a conduit to the Speed Force, Lee's genetics were altered, triggering his own inhibited Kryptonian genes, while also gaining the proportionate adhesiveness of a spider, stunning agility, and a sixth-sense that borders on precognition, as well as access to the Speed Force. Lee's connection to the Speed Force has altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology, allowing his new-found condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers, which includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors, and kinetic impact. Due to having a much better understanding of the Speed Force itself as well as a well-found instinctual control and efficiency and an improved natural performance, Lee is able to perform more advanced abilities for a much longer unhindered time than most, if not all speedsters with his capacity developing to exceedingly potent levels, reaching the highest known performance. Normally, like all Kryptonians, Lee's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a young and bright sun, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats that have been deemed godlike compared to normal humans. Granted many abilities and powers that far surpass the capabilities of humans, human mutates, mutants, and meta-human's alike, Lee is the most powerful member of The Defenders, The Elite Force, and The Marvelous Knights, and according to Wonder Woman, acts as the most powerful superhero on Earth and the first line of defense against any extraterrestrial or internal threats. While Lee's powers are powerful when he first developed them, they have eventually evolved and grown stronger to a degree as Lee matured. While generic for Kryptonians, having grown up his entire life under a yellow sun has allowed Lee to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency, making his abilities virtually limitless, even surpassing other Kryptonians in power. This combined with a lifetime of experience and practice with these abilities allows Lee to use them with far greater control and equally greater levels of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. Due to Lee's age when he received his powers, while impressive, they continued to evolve and grow stronger as Lee matured. Indeed, Lee's power was so great that the only way he even knew how powerful he was, was to continue testing his limits. Nick Fury has even stated that Lee is capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race should he choose to, likening him as being stronger than a planet, and Amanda Waller spearheaded the creation of Task Force X in order to have a team capable of combating an opponent of Lee's power, although it still proved to be ineffective. Overall, Lee is an incredibly powerful being, even being referred to as "the most powerful man in the universe" by his cousin, Kara Danvers, making Lee one of the most, if not the most powerful being in the entire multiverse. ** Solar Energy Absorption: While Lee's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum of a bright and young sun, the stored up energy allows him to use his powers without constant exposure to the solar radiation until finally depleted. Yet, as his body is near-constantly exposed to such energy and able to passively absorb it, this essentially keeps his reserves fully charged near-constantly. This ability of Lee's has led to him being compared to a solar battery and it has been theorized that if he enters a sun, his powers would become uncontrollable and unimaginable. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain that would not heal quickly. *** Accelerated Healing Factor/Regenerative Healing Factor: Lee's solar charged metabolism accelerates his healing and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. **** Contaminant Immunity: *** Electrokinesis: *** Invulnerability: **** Elemental Resistance: **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: *** Psionics: **** Telekinesis: **** Telepathy: *** Superhuman Equilibrium: *** Superhuman Mental Process: **** Accelerated Perception/Superhuman Perception: *** Superhuman Senses: **** Spider-Sense: **** Superhuman Vision: ***** Infrared Vision: ***** Microscopic Vision: ***** Radar Vision: ***** Telescopic Vision: ***** Thermal Vision: *** Superhuman Smell: *** Superhuman Speed: **** Superhuman Agility: **** Superhuman Reflexes: *** Superhuman Stamina: *** Superhuman Strength: *** Surface Adhesion/Wall-Crawling: Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist/Skilled Brawler: Lee has proven himself to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, as his skills in martial arts are sufficient enough to be able to not only fight evenly with other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, but also even defeat them single-handedly. Due to years of being bullied and pranked mercilessly as a young child before gaining superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Lee has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all combatants. While beginning his own super-heroic crusade, despite not possessing any formal combat training, Lee became a formidable fighter when facing most opponents due to his tremendous strength and other powers. After fighting crime for six months, Lee's combat style developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasized the use of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, and Web-Shooters. Hence, Lee uses quick, powerful attacks, and agile movements while firing his webs to immobilize his enemies. However, Lee is not skilled in martial arts as his style is self-taught and often gets distracted in combat. Despite his inexperience, however, Lee is capable of easily overpowering enemies with more experience, due to his vastly superior physical powers and natural tactical skills. While facing the combined might of The Eleven Rogues, who possessed more combat experience, Lee is shown to be an improvisational learner and an effective brawler. As such, when facing Jimmy Colan and Steve Brubaker, two highly trained military soldiers, he was able to use additional powers the two had not possessed to his advantage, allowing him to gain the upper hand and forcing them to retreat, swiftly knocking out Colan, and capturing Brubaker. Later, Lee displayed improved skill and fared better against in his duel against Jack Simon, the leader of The Eleven Rogues, despite the latter maintaining the upper hand throughout most of it, managing to stay in combat with the experienced terrorist and after Simon was briefly distracted, eventually best him. In addition, while facing off against David Byrne is the latter's enlarged size, he was able to briefly dominate the fight before being forced to tactically outsmart the latter in order to defeat him. He was also capable of single-handedly holding his own against Jeremiah Heck, and knock out the latter without putting much effort in the fight. Afterwards, Lee proved to be skilled enough at using his powers to overpower the remains of The Rogue Eleven with only mediocre effort, launching Thomas Bole off the fight with a mighty blow before he could attack him and swiftly pushing back Roy Buscema before proceeding to block an attempted flank from him, Bole, and Don Lieber. Despite David Layton's powerful armor, Lee was able to quickly overwhelm and knock him out, and later easily tossed aside and restrained Chloe Rico. Lee's following battle with Emma Franks proved to be just as successful, as he managed to overpower the latter's psionics with ease, easily dodging her blows and swiftly responding with his own punishing blows that quickly beat the latter into submission. While beginning his freshman year, Lee appears to be restraining his powers more, as he attempted to rely more on actual skill rather than power, causing him to have difficulty with fighting Birdman, as seen when the latter began to repeatedly best him in combat although Lee was less focused due to his sensory overload and had been trying to save the latter, and was nearly subdued by Dominic Burrows in their brawl, before outsmarting the criminal. Lee has been trained by the A.I. program of Jor-El in unarmed combat and has also received formal combat training from Colleen Wing in order to rely on his own skills rather than physical might. He is a master of both offensive and defensive styles, as he is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them, and while aggressive, is so sufficiently skilled that despite not being focused, can still exhaust his opponents, if not outright defeating them, as shown when Wonder Woman, Thor, and Hulk barely matched him in combat, when he had overpowered the rest of The Elite Force. Indeed, Lee's skills were great enough to create the martial art, The Way of the Spider, and Lee's skill with it substantially increases with the help of his Spider-Sense. After ten years of extensive experience and brawling, Lee has become an accomplished and versatile martial artist, and has become skilled enough to secure a position as one of the world's most dangerous superhuman combatants, if not the most dangerous, even without having to apply any knowledge of martial arts. His fighting style incorporates a variety of martial art techniques such as Argo Defense, Boxing, Capoeira, Escrima, Horu-Kanu, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Kandor-Fu, Klurkor, Krav Maga, Kryptonopolis Wrestler Style, Torquasm Rao, Torquasm Vo, Vathlo Island Art, and Wrestling. Lee's own preferred fighting style comprises around staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on his opponents. This fighting style also is inspired by professional wrestling, specifically the luchra libre style, mostly deriving from his early days as an anonymous professional wrestler. This fighting style also incorporates several fighting moves such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana, and has allowed him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. Lee's hand-to-hand combat skills allow him to compete with and defeat some of the most dangerous and powerful combatants one-on-one including The Rogue Eleven, Dennis Carradine, and Danny Rand. Rand has stated that Lee is untouchable due to his Spider-Sense. Lee is one of the most, if not the most deadliest combatant in the entire multiverse. ** Expert Dancer: ** Master Acrobat: *** Stealth: * High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will: * Intimidation: * Master Marksman: ** Expert Photographer: * Superhuman Genius-Level Intellect: Lee holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, even to the point of being at computational levels, being a highly intelligent zealous science enthusiast with an IQ north of 297. His mind works sharply and with extreme speed far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. While a child, Lee's intelligence had already proven to be highly gifted and as he ventured into middle school, it advanced to a genius level, before effectively turning into a super-genius by high school. Lee was able to win most of his science fair's while in elementary, middle, and high school, with many of his teachers claiming that his own presentations won him the competition in a landslide and could later be seen reading "The Republic" of Plato, a highly complex piece of historical literature (concerning philosophy and political science, something that stumped even the well-read Michelle Jones), when he was only 13, making him a bit of a wunderkind prodigy. His intelligence has been praised by some of the smartest people in the world, such as the arrogant Tony Stark himself, who each have both acknowledge his intellect and regarded him as an intellectual equal with far more potential than any of them. In addition, Lee's college IQ scores were higher than any intellectual, even though he was younger than those super-geniuses when he took them. As Super-Spider, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. In addition, Lee was a valued member of the Midtown School of Science and Technology academic decathlon team, with Liz Allan claiming that Lee was its most intelligent member, and his teammates were distressed when he briefly dropped out of the team and later overjoyed when he returned, including Roger Harrington, the supervisor of the team, a true testament to his intelligence. Indeed, Ned Leeds once mused that Lee could've become the new academic decathlon team captain, had his duties as Super-Spider not make him appear to be unreliable. Lee's intelligence also causes many of Lee's classmates, friends, and rivals have to work hard in order to compare with him. Indeed, his intelligence allowed himself to be submitted as a lab scientist as many corporations including Stark Industries, Oscorp, and Octavius Industries. Dr. Octavius, Lee's former employer and a genius himself, has confidently remarked that Lee possesses an impressive intellect, his originality far exceeding his age. Jones has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Lee expresses a desire to become a stay-at-home cook. Lee's super-genius extended to his prolific applied science, astronomy, biology, chemistry, computer science, cosmology, economics, engineering, geography, geology, hacking, history, investigative, leadership, linguistics, mathematics, mechanics, physics, scientific, sports science, tactical, and vexillology skills, with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. He is the most intelligent individual on Dimension-Prime and this makes him one of the most, if not the most intelligent individual in the entire multiverse. ** Eidetic Memory: *** Cuisine Expertise: *** Expert Detective/Expert Investigator: *** Expert Scientist: **** Expert Engineer: **** Expert Computer Scientist/Expert Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker: *** Expert Social Intuit: *** Expert Strategist/Expert Tactician: **** Master Leader: *** Master Artist: *** Omnilingualism: Weaknesses * Hyper-Metabolism: * Inexperience: * Sensory Overload: Equipment Designs Uniforms * Super-Spider Suit Mark I (Wrestling Outfit): ** Super-Spider Mask Mark II (Tech Mask): *** Karen: Weapons * Web-Shooters: ** Synthetic Webbing: Vehicles * Kryptonian Space-Shuttle: Other Equipment * Growth Codex: * House of El Command Key: * Kryptonian Tech-Glasses: Facilities * Parker Residence: * Midtown School of Science and Technology: * The Fortress of Solitude: Relationships Family * Richard Lee † - Human Father * R'Mani † - Human Mother * Ben Parker † - Human Uncle * May Parker - Human Aunt * House of El - Kryptonian Family ** Val-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great, Great Grandfather ** Jayna Men-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great, Great Grandmother ** Ter-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great Grandfather ** Charys Quex-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great Grandmother ** Seg-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Grandfather ** Lyta Vex-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Grandmother ** Lor-Van † - Kryptonian Maternal Grandfather ** Zura Mon-Van † - Kryptonian Maternal Grandmother ** Jor-El † - Kryptonian Father and Savior ** Lara Lor-Van-El † - Kryptonian Mother ** Zor-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Uncle ** Alura Vadners-El - Kryptonian Paternal Aunt by Marriage ** Astra Vadners-Zomono - Kryptonian Paternal Aunt by Marriage ** Non Zomono - Kryptonian Paternal Uncle by Marriage ** Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Kryptonian Paternal Cousin Allies * Midtown School of Science and Technology - High School ** Morita - Principal ** Barry Hapgood - Teacher ** Julius Dell - Teacher ** Monica Warren - Teacher ** Raymond Cobbwell - Teacher ** Roger Harrington - Teacher ** Whiz Wilson - Teacher ** Liz Allan - Former Classmate, Former Decathlon Leader, Former Friend, and Former Love Interest ** Sally Avril - Classmate and Friend ** Betty Brant - Classmate and Close Friend ** Abe Brown - Classmate and Friend ** Zach Cooper - Classmate ** Tyler Corbyn - Classmate ** Jason Ionello - Classmate ** Michelle Jones - Classmate, Decathlon Leader, Secret-Keeper, and Love Interest ** Ned Leeds - Best Friend, Classmate, and Secret-Keeper ** Tiny McKeever - Classmate ** Yasmin Monette - Classmate ** Cindy Moon - Classmate and Friend ** Charles Murphy - Classmate and Friend ** Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate ** Sebastian Rhem - Classmate ** Josh Spinelli - Classmate * Delmar - Friend * Murphy * Karen - Partner and Assistant * New York City Police Department * The Defenders - Former Teammates, Friends, Secret-Keepees, and Secret-Keepers ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Former Teammate, Secret-Keeper, and Close Friend ** Jessica Jones - Former Teammate, Secret-Keeper, and Friend ** Luke Cage - Former Teammate, Secret-Keeper, and Close Friend ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Teammate, Partner, Mentor, Secret-Keeper and Close Friend * Nelson, Page, & Murdock ** Foggy Nelson ** Karen Page - Friend, and Secret-Keeper * Marvelous Knights - Former Teammates, Friends, Secret-Keepees, and Secret-Keepers ** Misty Knight - Close Friend, Former Teammate, Godmother, and Secret-Keeper ** Colleen Wing/White Fist - Close Friend, Former Teammate, Secret-Keepee, Secret-Keeper, and Sensei * The Elite Force - Teammates, Secret-Keepee, Secret-Keepers, and Friends ** Nick Fury - Close Friend, Father Figure, Former Teammate, Mentor, and Secret-Keeper ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Close Friend, Partner, Rival, Secret-Keepee, Secret-Keeper, and Teammate ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Benefactor, Close Friend, Father-Figure, Former Teammate, Idol, Mentor, and Secret-Keeper ** J'onn J'onnz/Martian Manhunter - Former Teammate, Friend, and Secret-Keeper ** Thor Odinson - Close Friend, Secret-Keeper, and Teammate ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Close Friend, Secret-Keepee, Secret-Keeper, and Teammate ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Close Friend, Former Teammate, Idol, Mentor, and Secret-Keeper ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Friend, Secret-Keeper, and Teammate ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Close Friend, Mother Figure, Secret-Keeper, and Teammate ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Friend, Secret-Keepee, Secret-Keeper, and Teammate ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend, Former Teammate, and Secret-Keeper ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - Close Friend, Teammate, and Secret-Keeper Enemies * Brad Davis - Classmate and Rival * Zoha Morn - Classmate and Rival * Flash Thompson - Classmate and Rival * The Syndicate * The Hand ** Alexandra Reid ** Elektra ** Sowande Appearances Origin of the Super-Spider: Pilot Origin of the Super-Spider: Discovery Origin of the Super-Spider: A Death In The Family Origin of the Super-Spider: Taking Control Origin of the Super-Spider: Meeting A Billionaire Origin of the Super-Spider: Confrontation Trivia * Lee loves mysteries, with his favorite mystery authors being Agatha Christie, Jim Thompson, and Dashiell Hammett. He states that growing up reading their books is half the reason he possesses keen detective skills and has considered becoming a reporter while a child before deciding to become a scientist. * Lee has acted publicly as Super-Spider for more than three years at the time of the formation of The Elite Force. ** His seniority makes him the most experienced superhero in the known multiverse (aside from his various counterparts), eclipsing heroes that are known for their level of experience, such as Nick Fury and Martian Manhunter, due to his longevity/immortality. * Lee is the leading member of The Trinity alongside Nick Fury and Wonder Woman. * Lee is a fan of AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Queen, Led Zeppelin, and Jackie Chan music. * Lee is a huge Star Wars fan, and an avid Lego collector, possessing various Star Wars action figures, ranging from the most popular to even the most minor characters, while also possessing Lego models of the Death Star, X-Wing, AT-AT Walker, Y-Wing, and Darth Vader's Tie-Fighter. He also has collected every Star Wars DVD, and will reference Star Wars any time he can. * Lee has a huge level of understanding of sports and is highly skilled in them, although ironically he possesses little to no interest in them unless if it were to interest girls although after becoming Super-Spider, he does not dare risk his secret. * Lee's school locker is #1184. * Lee has been noted to be one of the few superheroes to have ever defeated a supervillain without any help or aid on his own. * Lee is the youngest member of the original incarnation of The Defenders, being only fifteen years old at the time of its formation, being twelve years younger than Danny Rand. * Lee is the youngest member of the original incarnation of The Elite Force, being only sixteen years old at the time of its formation, being seven years younger than Victor Stone. * The Spider-Totem, Tony Stark, Ned Leeds, Michael Allan, May Parker, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, the artificial intelligence system of Jor-El, and Michelle Jones are the only people who known Jason Lee is Super-Spider. * Lee is ambidextrous. Category:Pure Good Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Antagonized Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Apprentices Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Atmokinetic Category:Axemen Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Bond Creators Category:Boxers Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Casanova Category:Articles under construction Category:Cleanup Category:Fair use images Category:Celebrities Category:Charismatic Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Childhood Friends Category:Chlorokinetic